I ll Eat You Alive TRADUCCIÓN
by I Love Darkward Devil
Summary: Edward vuelve a Forks, pero algo va mal. Él no es el mismo que solía ser. "Me siento como un salvaje, Bella. Estoy atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que no puedo controlar". Lemons. Oscuro /Temas maduros, vampiros. "Eso es cariño, grita mi nombre"
1. Por Siempre

_**Esta historia le pertenece a **__**Mezzanottex3**__** yo sólo hago la traducción. Está completamente prohibida la copia de la historia. Aviso de la Autora: **_

_**xx OOC / AU: Está a punto de entrar en una retorcida versión de**____**Twilight. Te suplico tener la mente abierta para disfrutar al máximo de esta historia.**_

_**xx Esta es una advertencia ... Las llamas**____**no**____**se**____**toma a la ligera. Yo respeto su opinión honesta, pero si tiene la intención de bash esta historia sin vergüenza, le espera una respuesta.**_

_**xx Esta fic contiene: temas oscuros, limones, limas, y todas las otras frutas en la canasta (sexo sexo sexo sexo) ...**_

_**xx Me dijeron que algunos capítulos de esta historia se refieren a un fanfic sasukeXsakura llamado Schön, por angel-titiritero. Quiero que todos sean conscientes (antes de que llegue un millón de comentarios más cruel) que yo no, de ninguna manera, significa que plagiar la historia o el autor. Estoy escribiendo sobre un tema completamente diferente, nunca han oído hablar de las historias de ángel antes, y si uno o dos capítulos se refieren a que Schön, lo siento. Yo no soy perfecta. Me duele cuando uno pone el corazón en escribir algo, sólo para decir que ha sido escrito antes. Antes incluso de mensaje**____**me**____**acerca de las similitudes, por favor, entiendo que tengo envió un mensaje al titiritero de ángel acerca de este mismo. Si ella me dice que para eliminar algo, entonces lo haré.**_

_**xx Esta historia comienza un par de meses después de Edward deja Bella (comienzo de la**____**Nueva**____**Luna).**_

**.: I'll Eat You**** (Te voy A Comer Viva)****  
**_Alive:..: Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... su belleza es tan vano. Eso me... Sí, me vuelve... absolutamente Insano._

Edward se había ido.

Ido.

Bella siguió viviendo con el hecho de que nunca volvería. Cada noche, ella volvió a vivir el horror de la noche que la dejó a través de sus pesadillas. Él le dijo que no la necesitaba. Él le dijo que no quería.

Y ella no sabía que la estaban mintiendo directamente a la cara.

Ese día de lluvia, fue como cualquier otro día en Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan cogió su mochila y salió de su casa sin siquiera decir adiós a su padre. Él estaba profundamente molesto por ello, pero sabía la razón... Y que, por supuesto, fue la salida de Edward de su vida. Charlie no estaba seguro _por qué_. Él sabía que ambos se amaban profundamente... Pero su salida arrancó una parte de Bella. Ella aún lo amaba... profundamente. A pesar de que lo negaba.

Bella se dirigió a su entrada cuando vio un auto en marcha con Jake, su mejor amigo, apoyado en el lado.

"Buenos días Bell" Dijo con una sonrisa y un abrazo suave.

"Buenos días Jake," Dijo casi sin emociones.

¨ ¿Quieres, _al menos, _sonreír para mí hoy? ¨ Se declaró, y la tomó por los hombros.

Ella asintió y sonrió con tristeza: "Bien... Bien..."

Con una sonrisa suave, entró en el asiento del pasajero de su coche - como lo hacía cada mañana - y la llevó a la escuela.

"¿Tienes edad suficiente para manejar esto?" -Le preguntó, estaba cuestionando algo sobre una base diaria, sin importarle, la verdad.

"¿Vas a dudar de mí?" Bromeó, sonriéndola.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el camino.

"Tú sabes, Bella yo... Quiero que seas feliz... Para que... _Un día..._ ¿Puede que te olvides de él alguna vez?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella sabía a quién se refería.

"No me quiero olvidar de él..." Gimió, las últimas palabras de Edward pasaba por su cabeza:

_**"Será como si nunca hubiese existido..."**_

Era el día habitual: arrastrarse a cada clase hasta el almuerzo. Odiaba su periodo de almuerzo. Nadie podría hablar con ella porque ella estaba molesta por Edward. Ella se vio afectada por este gesto de sus "amigos", pero se sentó con ellos de todos modos... porque no había ningún otro sitio donde sentarse.

"Cada día es como..." Oyó a alguien a su lado.

Mike la miró con simpatía en los ojos. Bella miró hacia abajo. Ella no quería la simpatía de nadie.

"No es de extrañar por qué cambió su..."

"Yo sé... _que ella _no lo merecía..."

"Me pregunto si se atrevía a salir con ella..."

La mesa estalló en risa y risa y Bella se levantó y salió de la cafetería - en el pasillo.

Estaba vacío.

_... como su corazón._

Poner la espalda contra la pared, se deslizó en el silencio y hundió el rostro en las rodillas. Las lágrimas cayeron - como siempre pasaba.

El día se prolongó de manera particularmente lenta para Bella, la campana final, pero finalmente llegó y se dirigió a buscar a Jacob y su coche. No fue tan difícil cuando estaba saludando al bajar.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba agradecida que no estaba en su período de almuerzo - se habría iniciado una pelea con la gente que estaba diciendo esas palabras crueles con ella...

"Súper" Dijo sarcásticamente.

Jacob suspiró y se la llevó en su coche. Encendió el interruptor de encendido, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando llegaron, Jacob la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera salir del coche.

"Bella" Dijo serio.

Miró a la mano que estaba en la de ella, y luego a él.

"¿Jake?"

"Tú sabes que estoy aquí, siempre estaré contigo¨

Ella asintió, "Y estoy agradecido por ello, Jake. Siempre estaré agradecida"

Parecía satisfecho con su respuesta, porque la soltó y sonrió.

"Te amo Bells" Concluyó. _Pero no sé cuánto._

"Te amo demasiado, Jake", Respondió ella.

Bella vio que el coche de Charlie no estaba en el camino de entrada, lo que significa la casa estaba vacía. Abrió la puerta y entró. Se sacudió el agua de su pelo y restó importancia a la chaqueta. Ella corrió por las escaleras a su habitación y se desplomó sobre su cama, suspirando.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Murmuraba sobre la almohada.

Un sonido repentino de su equipo le llamó la atención y se sentó. Cogió el ratón para ver el documento.

Un documento de texto está abierto. Y ella no podía recordar cuándo había hecho eso. ¿Fue Charlie quién lo abrió? En las cartas ponía:

**He vuelto por ti, amor.**

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella siguió leyendo.

**Y yo no me iré hasta que tú seas mía.**

El mensaje fue… ¿Podría ser de él? O alguien la estaba engañando… Pero ella no estaba asustada. Estaba muy contenta, al pensar que podía ser él, porque... Sólo había _una _persona que la llamó "amor", y era...

No se atreve a pensar en el nombre. Ella no quería llorar.

Ahora no.

Todavía no.

No otra vez.

Pero, si lo que ella pensaba era verdad, en efecto, eso significaría que Edward había estado en su habitación, porque nadie podía entrar en su correo y ponerse un mensaje a sí mismo. Eso significaría que Edward estaba de vuelta en Forks. Eso significaría... ¿Que aún la amaba? ...

_... no. No vamos a esperar _mucho, pensó para sí misma.

Miró a la ventana que Edward siempre utiliza para colarse en su habitación por la noche y sonrió. Algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Habían pasado meses desde que se fue, y pensó que había entrado por la misma ventana.

Ella notó que la ventana estaba abierta. También sabía que ella no había abierto la ventana. Y… ¿Por qué razón habría de Charlie? Su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Incluso si su mente _estaba _engañándola, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ella.

_Tal vez más _tarde, pensó para sí, _voy a ponerme en peligro de muerte y voy a escuchar su voz...  
_  
En la rendija de la ventana había un trozo de papel, ella se dio cuenta y delicadamente fue hacia ese papel. Lo desdobló y lo leyó.

**Hay una milla en el bosque detrás de su casa.  
**  
Era _su _escritura a mano. Ella sabía que no podía volverse loca ahora. Por el amor de Dios, esta vez tenía la prueba.

**Esta noche a medianoche.**

**No llegues tarde... O te vendré a buscar…**

Él existía. Él estaba vivo. No era un cuento de hada retorcido e inexistente, era verdad.

_Esta noche a medianoche._

_Esta noche a medianoche. _–Se repetía.

_Allí estaré.  
_  
Charlie llegó a casa a las pocas horas, ya las 6:00 de la noche, se sentaban a cenar juntos. Poco sabía ella que sería su última cena con él durante un largo rato.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó, tratando de hacer una conversación.

Absolutamente emocionados por esta noche, que su sonrisa casi iluminó la habitación cuando ella respondió, "Bien".

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - Que no me disgusta. Me encanta el cambio de humor que tienes."

Se acercó con la excusa más rápido posible "Debe ser cosas de chicas."

Él no le pidió explicación de que se trataba "Cosas de chicas" No hubo más preguntas para el resto de la cena. Él se recaudó con ese tipo de cosas, y apenas se tocan temas como eso. A veces, actuó más como un amigo que un padre.

"Bueno, me dirijo a la cama, papá" Dijo ansiosa.

_Difícilmente._

"Está bien Bells, buenas noches" Dijo, dirigiéndose a la televisión.

Arriba, en su habitación, se fue Bella, intentando que no se notase la alegría de su voz. Ella se arreglaba el pelo y se puso un jersey negro, encapuchados con un par de pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Ella sonrió a sí misma en el espejo. Mirando por encima de su reloj, era las 11:00. Casi el tiempo, así que supuso cómo sería ejecutar su fuga sin que Charlie se enterase.

Escuchó a Charlie roncando en su habitación, se colaba por encima de las paredes de la puerta principal. Ella sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero dejó la chaqueta colgando. Dejaría la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón. No se dio cuenta de que no iba a venir a casa...

... por un _tiempo… _Largo.

Saliendo de la puerta y en la suave lluvia, se dirigió rápidamente a través de la noche. Se puso la capucha y se estremeció en la oscuridad. Tal vez debería haber interpuesto su chaqueta después de todo él seguía siendo frío para calentarla.

El bosque estaba oscuro y ella trabajó muy duro para no tropezarse con las ramas y árboles a lo largo del camino.

_Con mi sentido de la _orientación, pensó Bella, _voy a terminar en el centro de Ohio._

Paseó por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba temblando y sus ropas estaban empapadas. El hecho cayó en la cuenta de que podía estar caminando hacia su muerte. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Qué pasa si alguien estaba engañando a ella, y estaba llevando a cabo aquí para matarla?

Mentalmente se abofeteó a sí misma.

"¡Ah… chú!" Estornudó, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol. "Soy tan estúpida... no me entero de lo I..." Murmuró para sí misma.

El extraño silencio la rodeaba.

"Yo podría morirme de frío aquí..." Estornudó otra vez, "Y va a ser culpa mía... Por creer que, realmente, voy a verlo de nuevo..."

Sus lágrimas se unieron a la lluvia fría.

"No dejaré que te mueras, Isabella Swan," Una voz fuerte se escuchó.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Miedo, eso era lo que sentía.

La lluvia se detuvo lento, el suelo mojado y las hojas goteando de agua eran los únicos signos de humedad.

"¿H-Hola?" Balbuceó, no estaba segura de donde la voz había venido aquella voz.

No había respuesta.

"¿Cualquier persona que...?" Ella estaba asustada, se interrumpió al estornudar.

"Hola, amor", Respondió una aterciopelada voz.

Su cuerpo se congeló, "¡Deja de engañarme!" Gritó en su mente desilusionada.

Ella escuchó un sonido enérgico de las hojas pisadas y sintió miedo. Dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, tropezó con una vid y se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Ahh!" Dijo, enojada con ella misma. Y la sujetó alguien, frío…

Sin voltear a ver quién era, la persona que la tenía en sus brazos, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"He vuelto por ti, amor."

Bella se dio la vuelta y se llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, "¿Ed-Edward?"

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Su pelo desordenado, bronce rojizo y su sonrisa torcida. Había algo diferente aunque... Fue algo _inquietante_.

Le sonrió, se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Juro que nunca te dejaré marchar de nuevo, Bella..." Hablaba en voz baja. Y amenazante al mismo tiempo, con odio.

Ella lloró en su camisa que ya estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía.

"Bella... ¿Sabes por qué estoy de vuelta?" -Le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella lo miró y vio cómo sus ojos se volvían negro. ¿Cómo podía tener sed con ella delante? Él antes no le gustaba estar así con ella… _Antes. _

"Edward... Tienes sed..." Sollozó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le lamió los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Hueles delicioso, amor..." Ronroneó en su oído.

_Algo está muy mal... _¿Quién era él?

"¿Edward...?" Se preguntó.

Sus labios viajaron desde su oído a la clavícula. Tembló.

"Tienes la sangre tan dulce… No podía mantenerme lejos, he vuelto por ti."

"¿Sabe alguien?… Sabe que... ¿Estás de vuelta?" –Tartamudeó confundida.

"No. Ni Alice lo sabe."

"H-¿Cómo?"

"He encontrado una manera de bloquearme de sus visiones..." habló más o menos alto. "Y a _ti _también..."

Estaba a punto de comenzar otra frase, cuando se cortó de nuevo.

"Te voy a llevar conmigo -"

"Edward, ¿Que ha cambiado?" –No era el mismo.

"Tienes razón..." Siseó ¨Quiero sentir el placer de la locura por una vez..."

Sacó su cuerpo cerca de su colisión, frío y caliente. Sus labios hambrientos la besaron de una manera que nunca había hecho.

"Ven conmigo..." Le susurró al oído, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

"¿A-fuera de aquí?" Gimió cuando la aproximó y la empujó contra un árbol. Sentía la espalda en contacto con la corteza fría, raspándola.

Sus labios casi la besaron en el cuello, dejándola con una miraba confundida.

"Ven conmigo..." Repitió con avidez.

Privados de su ángel, su mano le desabrochó los vaqueros y los deslizó hacia abajo. Una vez más, se detuvo antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, además de la exclamación al aire fresco que su piel mostraba por el frío.

"Todo el mundo me dijo..." Lamió su cuello "... Que permaneciese _lejos _de ti... Pero..."

Su mano fría tocaba el forro de su ropa interior negro. Su cuerpo se estremeció suavemente, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón. Hambrientos.

"Mira lo _que _me hicieron a mí..." -Gruñó.

Se podría decir que se ruborizaba en la oscuridad por sus actos, aunque estaba muy asombrada del nuevo Edward.

_¨Edward - ¿Qué te pasó mientras estabas fuera?¨ _

"Quiero que... Que me acompañes a vivir conmigo... Ser_ mía_... Para siempre..." Con una mano, agarraba uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra bajaba por su vientre plano.

_¿Siempre? ¿Era lo que implica convertirme en un vampiro? ¡¿Ahora mismo?_

"Qué -¿qué pasa con Charlie?-Gimió.

La besaba con avidez mientras su mano de deslizaba por su ropa interior, debatiéndose entre la muerte, la lujuria… Su cuerpo le llamaba, al igual que su sangre.

"Olvídate de él" Dijo entre dientes con avidez, jadeando en su oído. Lo oyó reír cuando penetró dos dedos dentro de ella. Se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo temblaba. "Juro... Que tú has conseguido ser más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi" movía los dedos dentro de ella, rápido. ¨ ¿Me has extrañado, amor?"

Gimió.

Le añadió otro dedo dentro de ella, bombeando más fuerte y más rápido, escuchando los jadeos de ella, que seguía sorprendida. "Dime que me extrañaba..."

_Incluso si tienes que mentir._

"Te extrañé¨ Gimió cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cadera mientras sentía sus dedos penetrarla con fuerza.

"¿Te gusta esto, Bella?" Jadeaba, con los dedos, metiéndolos dentro y fuera de su coño empapado.

"Ed -Ward..." Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Mírame" Ordenó.

Sus ojos de negro eran un agujero cada vez más grande, lleno de pasión, desconocía esa mirada.

"Dime, ¿Te vienes conmigo?", Dijo Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron, "B-, pero la escuela",

"Sólo hay un poco de tiempo hasta que termine tu año escolar, amor..." Dijo locamente, era desconocido... "Te vendrás conmigo, estás enamorada de mí, ¿No?

"Esto está mal... - Edward-para"

"Sólo si te vienes conmigo -"

"... No se... ... l-me dejaste... Tú me dijiste que no... Me quieres"

Movió los dedos más rápido, teniendo los dedos completamente mojados por los líquidos de Bella, que gemía.

"Voy a matarlos, Bella..." Le susurró al oído, su respiración era pesada. "Voy a matar a Charlie... Voy a matar a tu madre... Tus amigos, a todos los que te mantengan alejados de mí, Bella" Le sonrió, teniendo su boca cerca de su cuello, "Jacob Black".

Bella abrió los ojos.

_"... Ven conmigo y nadie va a morir." _

_Sus dedos fueron más lentos, y antes de que reaccionara, atrapó sus labios, lamiéndolos, chupando con fuerza.  
_  
"¿Te necesito conmigo, Bella-no lo has averiguado todavía?" Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Sollozó.

La miró peligrosamente, un gruñido salió desde las profundidades de su garganta. Apretó su cuerpo contra el árbol más fuerte, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

"La locura, la soledad... Eres mía Bella, no nos vamos a separar" Su voz era dura, la miraba amenazantemente.

La besó en la clavícula.

"Haré _cualquier cosa _para _ti. _Nada en absoluto..."

"Edward..."

Comenzó moviendo los dedos rápidamente de nuevo, y se mordió el labio, tratando de influir en el orgasmo que venía.

"Déjame hacerte _mía _para siempre..." Le susurró al oído, su cuerpo se elevaba hacia arriba y abajo en la fuerza de sus dedos.

"E-Edward..." Estaba cerca.

"Bella"

La empujó tan fuerte con los dedos que gimió desesperadamente, sonriéndola con malicia.

"¡Sí!" -gritó-.

Él sonrió con malicia, "¿Sí qué, amor?"

"Me voy contigo, ¡soy tuya!" -Gritó, lanzando sus fluidos en la mano de él.

Él sonrió y tiró de sus dedos fuera de ella. Su cuerpo brillante de sudor y podía oler su aroma fuerte. Sus labios la besaron desde la oreja, bajando hasta el cuello.

**"... Para siempre", **susurró, terminando su frase, y hundiendo sus dientes en su carne delicada.

_Continuará..._

_**Espero haya gustado. Es una traducción como la otra, todas son Darkward. Si hay algún fallo gramatical, pido disculpas. Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia. Saludos.**_


	2. La Noche del Tercer Día

_**Esta historia pertenece a la maravillosa **__**Mezzanottex3**__** por lo que queda totalmente prohibida la copia de esta historia. Yo sólo soy la traductora a quien ha dado permiso. Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos… Etc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.: I'll Eat You**  
_Alive:..: Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Su belleza es tan fuerte. Eso me... Sí, me vuelve... Absolutamente loca:._

_

* * *

_

**Dolor.**

Era abrumadora - fluye por sus venas y la constricción de su corazón. La propagación del veneno a través de su sistema, como un virus - y llevaba 3 días de tortura que cada vez es más dura. La tortura de convertirse en un vampiro por alguien a quién se ama.

"Ed.-Edward..." Se atragantó, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados.

"Estoy aquí, mi amor, estoy aquí..." Su voz era suave, le llenaba entera al sentir su apretón en su mano, "Te prometo que vas a estar bien..."

Sus palabras fueron como un veneno mortal.

Y era de buen grado beberlo.

La residencia Cullen estaba abandonada, llena de gritos de Bella mientras yacía en la cama de Edward. Edward la miraba fijamente, tenía paños húmedos en su cabeza, intentando ayudarla.

Por supuesto, no paraba el dolor. Pero sí ayudaba. Ayudó a saber que se preocupaba por el bienestar de Bella.

Bella tuvo pesadillas que la hacían moverse en la cama violentamente. Edward la miraba fijamente, a veces tenía que mantener su cuerpo hacia abajo, tranquilo para que Bella dejase de moverse. Disfrutó mucho - era una especie enfermo, retorcido - miraba el pecho subir y bajar de Bella y luego, por supuesto, fue el surgimiento ocasional de sus caderas mientras se retorcía de dolor.

_Sádico._

En el día de la 3 ª semana, Edward no estaba. Bella está gritando, era el peor día - ya que fue su último día de la transformación. Le habían atado las manos a la parte superior de la cama, de modo que hay menos oportunidad que se saliese de la cama o se lastimarse. Ella se encogió de dolor cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse en sus ojos, no había lágrimas en sus ojos.

...Por supuesto, la razón era por ser vampiro, los vampiros no pueden derramar lágrimas.

"Edward..." Gimió con los dientes apretados. "Necesito que vengas..."

No había nadie allí para responder a sus ruegos.

Arrastrada por horas hasta las 12:00 AM y de repente, el dolor cesó. Sus negros ojos carbón parpadeaban abiertos, y las manos, pudieron romper los paños que la ataban. Bella miró las manos, que temblaban, y bastante más pálidas de lo que eran cuando ella era humana.

Se sentía mareada.

Muy mareada.

Se desplazó al borde de la cama, rezando para que no se cayese. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. Se fue tambaleando hasta verse en el espejo.

Cuando se miró, se sorprendió.

Necesitaría un nuevo sostén, su pecho estaba bastante más aumentado. Se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo se curvaba sin problemas y de cómo su piel era suave y sedosa. Su pelo se había vuelto más oscuro, de color marrón oscuro casi negro.

Sus piernas parecían más fuertes, más firmen y tenía el estómago muy entonado. Sus sentidos eran definitivamente más agudos.

Su primera prioridad era tomar una ducha. Su cuerpo necesita descansar de la transformación, y tenía que lavar los últimos restos de los seres humanos que habría tomado. Ella tomó un respiro y se despojó de su sostén y de lo demás, y entró al agua caliente.

¿Cuándo se había ido Edward? , pensó para sí misma. El último recuerdo de él fue cuando la ató a la cama y salió de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos, dejando correr el agua sobre su cuerpo y descubrió que estaba temblando al pensando en Edward. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a él? Algo andaba mal... _Muy mal_... Con él. Fue cruel y sádico.

_Así que... ¿Aún la amaba? ¿Es por eso que la convirtió en un vampiro tan rápido?_

Ella suspiró, y salió de la ducha. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió en - que bajaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Su pelo oscuro cayó por los hombros y suspiró contenta por su nuevo pelo.

Ella salió del baño. Se quedó sin aliento, sosteniendo su toalla cuando vio a Edward.

"Dios mío..." Edward susurró tan bajo que estaba segura de que si no fuese un vampiro – no lo hubiese escuchado. Se acercó a ella y ella, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, su espalda tocó la pared.

Podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos - era muy evidente.

"Eres tan hermosa... ..." Dijo en una voz sensual, avanzando hacia ella.

_Hermosa sería una subestimación, cariño._Pensó para sí misma.

"Edward..." Ella gimió, viendo sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

"Lo siento amor por haberte dejado sola..." -Susurró, de repente estaba muy cerca de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que le quema la parte posterior de su garganta. ¿Estoera lo que se sentía como la sed?

Ella lo abrazó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, tirando de la cintura peligrosamente cerca de él. Lo sintió gruñir cuando la tuvo abrazada.

_... Y sintió que su la toalla caía al suelo._

Volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez, con una mayor intensidad.

"Así me ayudas..." comenzó, mordisqueando su oreja, "...Si tu no tiras la toalla la tiro yo..." Continuó lamiéndola, desde el cuello hasta su hombro "No voy a poder controlarme..."

Apretó su cuerpo contra ella y gimió. Ella sintió la congelación del cuerpo contra el suyo.

"...Tú no deberías haber hecho esto..." -Gimió, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de él.

"¿E-Edward?" Sollozó.

De pronto se apartó y respiró hondo. Miró a través de los ojos de Bella, debía alejarse de ella por ahora.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes sed" Habló sin aliento. Estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar su lujuria.

_Un tiempo muy duro._

"Tengo algo de sangre para ti"

Sus sentidos fueron al termo que había, su garganta ardía.

**Sangre. Sangre Deliciosa.**

Ella abrió el termo y se bebió el contenido.

Edward la miraba con curiosidad. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda - la toalla aún en el suelo. La vio alejarse del termo, una gota de sangre colgando de sus labios fue hasta la barbilla, ella limpió la sangre de inmediato con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió.

"Gracias, Edward."

Nunca había sido tan atractiva en su vida. De alguna manera... Ya vio a Bella beber sangre en una situación extrema. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado, lo miró con una mueca confusa.

"¿Pasa algo, Edward?" -Preguntó inocentemente.

_Voy a rasgar la inocencia de su cuerpo – _Pensó Edward.

"Bella, ¿todavía tienes sed?" -Preguntó con voz ronca.

Sacudió la cabeza: no. La quemadura en la parte posterior de su garganta había desaparecido. Observó la manera en que sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo. Ella se miró y se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque no pudo… Vampira.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho!" – Dijo mientras dejaba caer el termo e intentaba cubrirse el pelo, dejando la espalda contra la pared.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, "¿Qué pasa si decido no perdonarte, amor?"

Dio un paso hacia ella.

"¿Qué harías?" Continuó.

"E-Edward" - Dijo de repente," ¿Por qué me conviertes en un vampiro? No es que lo lamente... Es que... Antes de irte..." Se encogió y miró hacia abajo y no pasó desapercibida. "Estabas en contra totalmente de convertirme en un vampiro..."

"Es bastante fácil" Dijo Edward, de repente a su lado, "Yo quiero mantenerte _para_siempre." La besó en el cuello - por supuesto, ahora ya no tendría que retenerse. "Quiero dejar claro que yo no te abandonaré nunca más".

_Y yo te lo voy a mostrar a través de... acciones._

Un gemido escapó de sus labios una vez más, mientras le besaba el cuello.

_Fuck - Fuck – FUCK* -__  
_  
Auto-control de Edward añicos, arrancó la toalla lejos de su cuerpo y gruñó posesivo - _lujuria._

La apretó contra su cintura. Era muy consciente de que su erección creía- dura y fría como el hielo. Con avidez, la besó en los labios, la boca - tan delicioso - sabor de los mejores vinos que jamás había probado. Sus besos eran calientes, metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Bella.

"Bella..." Dijo casi sin aliento, "Tu boca es maravillosa... y quiero que..." Le tomó la mano y la apretó contra erección "Quiero tu boca aquí..."

Sus ojos se abrieron.

_Esto no es correcto. Esto no es__**correcto**__esto es__**malo**__._

_Pero, extrañamente, su cuerpo le rogó para hacerlo._

"Edward..." Sollozó.

_De una manera enferma, ella quería hacerlo._

"Bella -" Él habló con una voz sensual. Su nombre salió de su lengua como un veneno.

_"Arrodíllate_..." Ordenó.

Sus rodillas temblaban.

"Amor, ponte de rodillas" Dijo con una voz más fuerte.

Miró los ojos de Edward, nublados por la excitación al ver como Bella se bajaba y quitaba con manos temblorosas sus pantalones, dejándolo en bóxer y camiseta. Vio el bulto tan grande que tenía y le miró.

"¡Date prisa, el amor!" Dijo con voz ronca: "No sé cuánto más podré soportar no estar _dentro de ti_..."

Se quitó los calzoncillos para revelar su miembro excitado.

_"Chúpame..."_Dijo entre dientes: _"Ya."_

Y así lo hizo - Lo llevó a su boca, chupando mientras su lengua subía y bajaba en su longitud. La vio, vio sus pechos moverse con sus movimientos - oyó el ruido de succionar su miembro, suavemente y sintió como su boca seguía chupando, enredando su lengua.

Estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo loco.

_Él ya era una locura._

_"Fóllame-"_Dijo entre dientes, empujando fuerte en su boca, casi obligándola a vomitar.

Sus dedos se aferraron a su cabello sedoso, dirigiendo sus movimientos.

Su rugido se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que hacía juego con sus movimientos en contra de él con sus propios impulsos. Con una pizca de placer, Edward fue impulsado casi a llegar al éxtasis. Su deliciosa lengua, envuelta alrededor de miembro, echó atrás la cabeza, dejando su nombre en sus labios. Ella lo observó a través de sus ojos, y puso las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su cabello se enredó en sus manos y bombeó de arriba abajo rápidamente.

Él estalló en su boca y ella siguió sus movimientos, chupar el veneno de él hasta que sintió que su polla se contraía en su boca.

"Yo no he terminado contigo todavía..." -Susurró mientras seguía a chupando, haciéndolo duro de nuevo.

En un segundo, ella estaba en su colch, debajo de él. Sus manos rápidamente desabrocharon su propia camisa y la arrojó a un lado. Su piel de mármol brillaba en la luz de la luna junto con sus ojos.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella y la besó.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia los pliegues y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella sin previo aviso. Un jadeo salía de sus labios, él amaba cómo gemía.

"Mira qué mojada estás..." Susurró, besándole el cuello "No puedo esperar más..."

_Nos va a ahogar en el pecado -_

_... juntos._

Puso su miembro entre sus piernas.

"Abre las piernas". –Ordenó.

Y lo hizo.

Y se metió en su cuerpo por primera vez.

Y su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

"Ed. -Ward... ..." Gimió.

Parecía congelada, con la mirada baja. Él la miró de repente, sus ojos se llenaron con un hambre que nunca había visto antes.

_FUCK –_

"Eres... Tan... Mierda... Apretada..." Dijo casi como si estuviera en el dolor del placer.

La penetró más fuerte, en su apretado agujero llevándolo al placer, se mordió el labio y la volvió a penetrar más fuerte... Ella gemía sin poder hacer nada ya que separó las piernas más ampliamente, para poder disfrutar más de él.

Su ritmo se aceleró, y gemía mientras sus dedos se aferraron desesperadamente a su cabello.

"¡Edward!" -Gritó-.

Él sonrió y la besó en el cuello, "Así es, cariño... Grita mi nombre..."

_Y el de nadie más..._

Sus embestidas eran ásperas y desiguales, impulsado por el deseo.

_Esto no está bien... _Pensó a través de la bruma excitación_, esto no es amor..._

Fue doloroso - ¿No eran los vampiros inmune al dolor? Volvió a penetrarla fuertemente en ella, y gritó.

Mentira. Le gustaba.

"P-por favor... ... Edward..." Sollozó.

Él sonrió, "¿Por favor lo que mi querida Bella?"

_Sádico... tan sádico..._

"Fóllame más fuerte" Sugirió, "Pero… ¿Y si rompes la cama?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, perforó la cama, siguió sin importarle.

_Más fuerte-_

_Más rápido -_

_¡Oh, Edward! ..._

Podía jurar que oyó la ruptura de la cama. No era una broma. Estaba cerca - tan cerca... Y él lo sabía. Sintió que las paredes de su coño le apretaban fuerte. Él sólo podía gemir de placer.

"Tú... eres _mío_..." Siseó posesiva en su oído.

_Ella no sabía si sonreír o llorar._

_Una vez más, el llanto no era una opción más._

"¡Edward!" -Gritó, con la espalda arqueada hacia arriba y su orgasmo alcanzándola.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas, y la penetró profundamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba. Se sintió con violencia en su liberación, la liberación de tal manera que ella se sentía que su cuerpo explotase.

Dos segundos después de que él tuviese su orgasmo, la cama estaba fatal. Edward cogió a Bella en brazos, estaban lejos de la cama antes de caer al suelo.

"Recuérdame que arregle eso..." Le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y su respiración aun no volvía a la normalidad. Él la llevó hasta el sofá de la habitación y se acostó sobre ella.

"Te amo, Bella..." Le susurró al oído. Sacó las mantas de la cama para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo - por la única razón de que si se mantenía al descubierto, volvería a excitarse.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin creer realmente sus palabras.

"Te amo demasiado" Respondió ella, no está segura de si sus palabras sonaron creíbles.

Sus ojos se abrieron con el reloj digital en la habitación, las 4:23 AM. En unas dos horas, tendría que levantarse y prepararse para la escuela... Y ¿qué pasa con Charlie...? Ella tendría que llamarlo para decirle que todo estaba bien. Inventarse excusas.

Se movió en el sofá y se encogió.

¿Cómo diablos podía estar tan dolorida? Ella era un vampiro ahora. Los vampiros no sienten dolor. Los vampiros no podía sentir el dolor. Pero aún así, Edward lo había logrado... -Suspiró.

Edward y su forma diabólica...

_¡Maldita sea!_

_

* * *

_

_**X **__Lo sabemos chicas, no hay perdón de Dios hacia nosotras, pero le vamos a explicar lo que pasó. Una de nuestro grupo se llevó la cuenta, queriendo quedarse con ella, y las demás no sabíamos nada. Al final hablamos con ella y ella se hará otra cuenta._

_**X **__Vamos a revisar todos los capítulos para mejorar la ortografía._

_**X **__¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por los reviews, y todo lo demás. Perro chicas, nos hemos dado cuenta que en ambas historias, tenemos cada vez menos reviews y más favoritos y alertas, no nos parce justo, y creemos que no les pasarán nada por dejarnos sus reviews, así que sean justas, por favor =)_

**X **_Si nos lo dejan, prometemos actualizar una vez cada una semana como mucho, ¿qué les parece?_

_Cuídense mucho._

_

* * *

_

_*Fuck: Suponemos que es el ruido de la ropa rota, pero tiene un significado: Follar, joder._

_

* * *

_

_**X **__Gracias a Lady Rebel Girl por traducir._


End file.
